


Pineapple head hunts

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everybody joins forces!, Gen, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, To prank marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Marco is so done with his family members. Moreover when pops joins in pranks too.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Pineapple head hunts

"Do we really need to do this?" Izo had to ask, because he was the voice of reason in the family (other than Marco). Also because this pineapple headress really messed up his hair do.

"What are you talking about, Izo? Of course we do!"

Haruta jumped in excitement after Thatch finished attaching the pineapple crown on his hair (or head? Both?). He was the last one to get the pineapple crown (except Marco of course) set. And now that the preparation was complete, they only needed to wait for Marco's arrival. Which should not be for long.

Pops sent Marco to scout on what seemed like inhabited island several hours ago. Roughly, it went like this...

_"Marco son. Can you scout that island for us?"_

_"Why though? Isn't more fun not knowing?"_

_"Gurararara... Come on, you want to stretch your wings a little. Take a baby den den mushi with you and report back to me what you find."_

_"Yes, Pops."_

There was not much thing to do while waiting, and the sun just had to hit them with full blast. An attempt ease the heat by making cold drink led to another and suddenly they had several pineapple crowns available (actually they were piling like a small mountain).

Haruta was the first one to notice (of course he did). Soon it became a good idea (for most of them) to make headdresses out of the crowns. Pops wanted to join too and demanded his own crown, but alas, there was no pineapple in his size! 

"But Jozu, Bleinheim, and Atmos got one each!"

Which was true.

Hence his small pineapple crown on pops' black bandana. It didn't look like much but it made the strongest man in the world happy, so let's not judge too much.

"What if it's still too long until he is back? We already have this pineapple for an hour!" Izou complained again because (duh) his hair was precious.

"Worry not Izou, he said that he already completed scouting and was on his way. Did you think that I would put this on us if he was not on the way here?" Izou pouted but said no more. Vista patted Izou's shoulder.

Izo sighed.

"Okay. I won't complain again, but you better..."

Izou's complain was interrupted by a sound of angry creature? Was that a sound made by sea kings, or...

"Marco is comiiiing..."

Again, Haruta was the one to notice the first division commander's arrival. He dashed randomly around the deck, the act that soon was copied by the others (that was the idea!). Confusing Marco by running around the deck as much as they could. He would surely try to kick them to the water, devil fruit user or not, nobody was safe from the snatch of mighty claws.

And indeed, that was what Marco did. Swooping down swiftly in phoenix form with so much ferocity it was pretty much like scary monster movie, the phoenix was targeting...

"Popsssss!!!"

"Gurara... Ouch! Why me, son?!"

* * *

In less than fifteen minutes, Marco had kicked down the pineapple heads, migrating most of commanders to the water by burst of flame (haki imbued too, hence), and made it a volunteer event for non fruit user to rescue their brothers.

Overlooking the drenched and well dipped brothers, Marco could be seen as he was scowling while scolding his childish captain.

"I could understand the others but I expect more from you, Pops!"

"But Marco, they are having fun! I want to join too!"

"Fine, have fun then. But no sake for a week."

"Noooo!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I got this inspiration from pixiv art. I love having pops joining the pranks made for his son. He is the best father figure eveeer, and nothing you can do or say to change my mind TT  
> Anyway, thank you for reading.


End file.
